Zootopia: Bloodlines
by WraithTemplar
Summary: Judy can't listen to the requests to stay away, especially when said request comes from her partner, Nick. With no leads other than a camcorder, Judy is forced to place her trust in an isolated mammal named Jacob. But can she save Nick in time, and even more importantly, can she connect the dots between Jacob's present and Nick's past? Rated for violence, minor language, and death.


Shaking paws fumbled with the camcorder.

The fox's ears perked up at the sounds coming from behind the makeshift barricade. There was so much to say and so little time. He had to send this message out. He had to let the other officers know what was happening here.

"This is Officer Nick Wilde," the fox spoke, his calm voice betraying the rest of his quivering form. "Cover has been blown. Recon…mostly successful. I will send the details to you as soon as I can. This is to all fellow ZPD officers—I'm looking at you, Clawhauser—do not send backup to my location. Repeat: do not send reinforcements."

 _BANG!_

Nick was barely able to duck in time, the bullet missing the startled fox by a hair. His heart jackhammered in his chest. The thugs were shooting at him now. _Barricade won't last much longer… Gotta wrap this message up, before it's too late._

"Judy…about where I was last night…I should've told you," Nick continued, tears beginning to shine in his emerald eyes. Thoughts of Judy, sitting alone at the restaurant, gnawed at his mind. _I shouldn't have worried her like that._ The failed recon mission would give Judy even more to worry about, and he couldn't live with the guilt. He had to see "I'm so sorry I lied to you, Carrots, but I promise you…I will come back. We'll see each other again. I promise."

 _CRASH!_

"Please just promise me this, Carrots," Nick whispered, the bone-chilling _thud_ of footsteps resounding in the background. _They_ were breaking down the door. "Promise me you'll stay away, okay? You gotta stay away from here! You gotta—"

The snap of the barricade cut off the statement. The footfalls suddenly became too loud for comfort. With speed he didn't even know he had, Nick's hands fumbled for his rifle. He knew it wouldn't do much good. He'd already chewed through the ammo, but the fox stood his ground, nonetheless. _Don't let them get to you. You can do this. For Judy. You can do this._ Just because he was outmatched did not mean that he wasn't going to go down swinging. "You want a piece of me? Come on!" he cried out, wielding the empty rifle as if it were a baseball bat.

The first swing disarmed the lead thug. The second swing knocked the teeth out of him.

 _WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

The determined fox kept swinging until his arms were begging for a break, and even then, he didn't let up. Each swing either broke a nose or blackened an eye, and Nick was more than satisfied with the results. After several swings, he finally stumbled. The rifle missed the thug by a meter.

It was only one mistake. Sadly, it was also one mistake too many.

The thug leapt for the opportunity. The fist slammed into the fox's head, and the camcorder slipped out of Nick's paws as he hit the ground.

He barely had time register what happened before his consciousness slipped from his grasp too.

* * *

Amethyst eyes grew wide with sorrow as they watched the recording that had been sent to the bunny's phone.

Nick had lied to her. Granted, it was his sly nature, but still. They had been planning this date for days. Judy was upset, but her anger was overshadowed by her fear. Apparently, from what she'd heard from Chief Bogo over the phone, Nick had left for this mission more than a day ago.

"Well?" Chief Bogo asked, his normally stoic face showing the same genuine concern. "You're his partner, Officer Hopps. What do you think the best course of action is?"

If it hadn't been for her amazing hearing, Judy would've missed the question entirely. She couldn't believe it. Thoughts of her best friend and partner ran wild in her mind. Thoughts of Nick beaten, lost, hurt, starving, and alone. Tears began to fill her eyes, but she held them back. _Not now. Now's not the time to be weak._ She needed to be strong. For Nick. Taking a deep breath, the bunny turned to face Chief Bogo.

"I…I might need some time to run through this," Judy replied.

* * *

 **This is the result of me watching the movie with my little sister.**

 **Anyways, review, favorite, and follow, and have a great day! :)**


End file.
